


Irresistible. Eternal.

by moshiznik



Category: GIRLee - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, F/F, Genderbending, but really they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: Gwiboon had a problem. A lovely problem, but a problem nonetheless.





	Irresistible. Eternal.

Gwiboon had a problem. A lovely problem, but a problem nonetheless. Because falling in love with your best friend wasn’t something you could just do. But somehow, between the late night study parties and sneaking alcohol into the dorms, she had gone and done it anyway.

There was something irresistible about the tired look in Eunsook’s eyes in the wee hours of the morning as she stared forlornly down at her textbook, mumbling the words as if it would help her memorize the reading she should have done months ago. Something about the way that her glasses slid down as her brow furrowed in concentration, that made Gwiboon’s fingers itch to lean forward across the library desk, not to push them back up, but to draw them off and lean in until their foreheads were touching, their lips meeting.

There was something eternal in the way Gwiboon’s heart melted, warmth burrowing into every nerve ending when that bright smile, somewhat crooked with drunken ease, was directed at her. When Eunsook was being silly and carefree and herself. It had taken Gwiboon months of hard work to break through that cool façade, that hard casing that her friend wore like a shroud, protecting the delicate and sweet sweet sunshine that hid beneath.

Gwiboon had sworn that she wouldn’t be like those other girls who went off to college and fell in love. Fell in love and didn’t care about anything else and lost themselves. But, as dorky and as horribly cliché as it was,   
Gwiboon didn’t feel like she could be herself if Eunsook wasn’t there.

Eunsook stirred and Gwiboon felt a too bright smile slowly break over her face, knew just what that smile would say when those honey brown eyes blinked open. Somehow, she didn’t care.

Not when Eunsook looked at her like that: her eyes full of longing and honesty and trust that seemed so much softer, so much more intimate and real in the light of day with the sheets tangled around them, their hair a mess and their clothes strewn around the floor, their skin dotted with red marks of passion and love and wonder.

With easy touches and knowing smiles, Gwiboon knew that she didn’t really mind the trouble.


End file.
